Gen Nisehito
Gen Nisehito '''(原 偽人, Gen Nisehito, Translation: Original Fake Human), created with the intention of world domination, he is the main character of Gravity-Zero. Gen is an artificially created human with the power to alter gravity around himself, others, or even objects. He spent all his life in a secret lab, miles from the closest city, training to use his powers for the deeds of an evil cult named Judgement. Now 18 and a mind of his own, he escapes the lab and sets off on a journey to explore the world. Appearance Gen looks like any other ordinary person. His distinctions are his jet black hair and eyes to match. He also rocks his red jacket with one sleeve missing which reveals a blue band on his right wrist with the number "0" engraved in it. The 0 is like a serial number depicting that he is the prototype of the artificial humans. Along with the jacket, he always rocks a white scarf that was gifted to him as a child while still training in the laboratory. Lastly, he wears a white tee and green cargo pants with knee pads for aesthetics. Background Judgement, an evil organisation hell-bent on conquering the world for their selfish delusions. After years of studying, the organisation believed they had found a way to create "super beings" beyond anything that humankind has ever seen. The only problem was they needed a specimen to test on. Hundreds of tests on their members which all ended with countless amounts of horrible side effects. With the project about to be cast aside a failure one final chance, one opportunity. To create the perfect specimen that could withstand the strain of the tests. In the year 8121, the first artificial human formed in a lab in an unknown location referred to as "Subject Zero". Biography '''Prologue Neon, Wonders, and Endless Opportunities The years 8140, skyscrapers all seem neverending looking from the ground up. Each building was playing its vivid animations on every towering side like its television, casting the shiny neon lights off every reflective surface within distance. Calling it steller would be an understatement. It was more like, breathtaking. Yeah, that's more suitable. To think this world hidden from me behind layers of steel and concrete. Before this, the only light I saw was the one hanging on the ceiling that would continuously move back and forth like a pendulum. Back and forth, back and forth. Hours on end I'd watch it as if hypnotised. Maybe I was, I didn't know any better back then. While I sit back in awe staring at every ad that shows up on the buildings, people flood everywhere around me. Filling the sidewalks walking to wherever they need to get to, and hovercars filling both streets on the ground and the ones high in the sky. Looking up at them it makes them seem as if you can grab them and hold it in the palm of your hand. But that's enough sightseeing. Time to finds something meaningful to do. Not that there's a lot to do without anything to your name. Oh yeah, you don't even know my name, do you? It's Gen, Gen Nisehito. I'm 19, male, and have an extraordinary trait that you wouldn't exactly call "normal". Personality Gen is a loner. After escaping from the lab, he never seemed to trust in people besides himself, but that doesn't give him any feeling of hate towards anyone. At heart, Gen is the type of person who would come to the aid of others if seen in danger and would put others before himself. Although he has superpowers, he isn't a superhero. No one goes around continually looking for "baddies" to fight and to ensure that everyone is protected, those people are just crazy. Since growing around without any parents, he does tend to act carelessly, and reckless at times. Though 19, he still has the mindset of a child that hasn't learned to grow up yet. The only thing that goes on in his mind is to explore the world that was locked away from him his entire life. He only learns to change his simple ways and loner attitude when finally becoming closer to someone and learning from them about the world. Powers and Abilities Gravity: Gen's power is to control and affect gravity around himself, others, or any object around him. By doing so, he can either make objects significantly lighter or extremely heavy. When activating his powers, an aura entangles whatever is being used, and also including his body. * '''Unnamed Gravity Attack: '''Makes the gravity around someone extremely light or extraordinarily heavy. * '''Graviton Fist: '''Shrouds fist in aura while making it extremely heavy for an increased force of impact. * '''Graviton Crushing Blow: '''Begins by making himself lighter and propelling himself forward at high speeds, then makes himself extremely heavy just before smashing into whatever he's heading to attack. * '''Black Hole: '''Last resort attack where he creates an orb with its own gravitational field that absorbs all things around at random. '''Hand-to-hand Combat: '''Trained how to fight while trapped at the laboratory. Can put up a good fight against a relatively big group of people. '''Increased Strength: '''He was born with abnormal strength and was trained to get stronger without the needs of his powers. Has the ability to punch through solid objects, some examples have been a pool table and a lifting boulders '''Weaknesses: '''Gen is deathly afraid of heights and gets motion sickness whenever in or on a motorized vehicle.